


Blessed by the Gods

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Conflict, Descended from the Gods, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Old Norse, Overprotective, Polyamorous Character, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Conflict, Shieldmaidens, Smut, Violence, unfaithful relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Hlina Vilgerdatr is the younger sister of Floki the boat-builder. They share the same father but she was carried by a different mother, believed to be Hlin, shieldmaiden of the goddess Frigg. Hlina is young and desired by many men, a shieldmaiden who looks up to Ragnar Lodbrok. Although initially the chosen consort of Rollo Lodbrok, Hlina rejects his control and seeks comfort elsewhere, eventually finding it in the arms of an English monk named Athelstan.
Relationships: Athelstan (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s), Rollo (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Episode 1: The Choices We Make (Pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> AGE: I have tried to make it clear that this is set amongst a viking society (where women often married as young as 12). Despite this, Hlina, at the beginning, is 16 which is the age of consent in the UK at least if anyone is likely to be triggered.  
> AGE GAPS: Due to the nature of Viking society the age gaps between her and the men she chooses to sleep with would not have been uncommon, though they may be harder to stomach in a modern society.   
> POLYAMOROUS: Another warning, there will be times when she sleeps with different men: the very nature of viking society opens it up to polyamorous relationships. Please don't read it expecting her to be aligned to one specific man. And no, it does not make her a slut.   
> WOMEN IN VIKING SOCIETY: Please don't call me out on 'viking women wouldn't have done this'. As in the case of Michael Hirst's show history has been adapted. I have qualifications in viking history, so believe me I know what is right and what isn't. Hlina is a mixture between real life Viking women and the badass viking women of Vikings (TV). 
> 
> Enjoy! x

Björn was tired from the long journey to Kattegat as they walked along the forest road that never ended. His father had insisted they would make the journey, and Ragnar was not a man to cross when he set his mind on an idea. Björn had only ever been to Kattegat once and wasn’t familiar with the road. He knew it would take them a few days, and that it was a busy route. His mother had not been happy that he was going, but at 12 years old it wasn’t her choice any longer. He was a man now, according to his father. Women got married at 12 in their society. And Ragnar had been determined. Besides, Björn was looking forward to seeing ... her.

As if on cue there was a rustle in the trees off to the side. Björn made to pull out his blade, but Ragnar stayed his hand.

“It’s only Hlina.” Ragnar explained. Björn lowered his hand and his young heart flipped.

“Ragnar?” A voice came from the trees. Moments later Hlina stepped through the undergrowth. Björn swallowed hard as Hlina smiled at him and Ragnar pulled her into an embrace.

Hlina was sixteen years old and was the epitome of ‘first crush’. The younger, and only surviving, sister of one of Ragnar’s oldest friends, and unfortunately the chosen consort of Ragnar’s brother Rollo, Björn had nonetheless loved her for as long as he could remember. She had long brown hair tied in intricate braids and wore a set of black horns on her head. Her brown armoured bodice was moulded to her figure and she wore the skin of a dark bear around her shoulders. She carried a bow in one hand and a quiver on her hip. Though she wore a dark dress for modesty it was torn and tied up at the belt to show the leather trousers she wore. Hlina was a shield maiden: a woman who raided and fought alongside the men. She had chosen raiding over marriage and that made her even sexier. She ruffled Björn’s hair and brought him back to the conversation.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Björn blinked at her. She giggled.

“I said ‘how are you finding the journey so far’?” She had black eye make-up and war-paint on her cheeks and blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

“Long.” Björn said truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders. He hadn’t grown into his height yet but he hoped one day to be as tall as his father and uncle. Then maybe she would want him.

“There are longer ones.” She replied with a knowing look at Ragnar. Björn frowned. He didn’t like that they had shared secrets. He was never more jealous of his own father than when Ragnar had an uncanny ability to speak to women.

Ragnar Lođbrok was a well-known and liked figure in their community. He and his wife Lagertha lived in a farming village where they raised Björn and his younger sister Gyda. Ragnar had bigger dreams and Hlina knew it. He had long been her confidante. He had trained her to fight when her own brother would not.

“How is your brother?” Ragnar asked as they set off down the path. Hlina pulled the bow over her shoulder and easily kept pace with Ragnar’s long legs.

“My brother is,” She shrugged, “My brother. He doesn’t really come with a description, you know?”

“I know.” Ragnar chuckled. “Floki is his own man.”

“He’s hard at work for you though,” Hlina gave Ragnar a knowing look. “Should be ready within the month.”

Ragnar’s blue eyes shone brightly as he smiled at her.

Björn frowned. “What should be ready?” He asked, wanting to be included.

“Never you mind boy.” Ragnar roughly pushed his son in the playful way he often did. Hlina watched them interact and shook her head.

“You’ll give poor Björn a complex, Ragnar.” She scolded. “He’ll grow up violent.”

“He’ll find out soon enough.” Ragnar said with a wink to Björn.

“Do you have a plan?” Hlina dropped her voice a little as Björn followed miserably.

“We’ll talk about it with Rollo.” Ragnar said. “The next few days are about Björn.” Hlina sighed heavily and Ragnar frowned at her. “How are things? With Rollo?”

“You know your brother.” Hlina said quietly, running her hands through the tall grass to the side of the path. “He gets what he wants.”

“Yet you’re still not married?” Ragnar’s eyes sparkled amusedly as he looked down at her.

She smirked in response. “Fortunately, I also get what I want. And I do not want to marry Rollo.”

Ragnar smiled back at her. It was her fight that made her so enticing. It reminded him of his own wife back at home. But there was something in Hlina that made her different to Lagertha. He just didn’t know what it was.

\--*--

It was as they entered Kattegat that Rollo found them. Rollo Lođbrok was taller and broader than his brother. His hair was darker, as were his eyes. He immediately sought them out and headed over to sit with them. Hlina felt her breath hitch in her throat. The sight of him still drove her wild, as it had for the years she had been his promised, but he scared her too. He was a powerful man, strong, capable and foreboding. What Ragnar held in brains, Rollo matched in brawn. And he was possessive of Hlina, kissing her forehead as he met them as though he was happy to see her. They both knew he was reminding all other men in the room who happened to look at her that she was claimed. She was his and they must know it.

“Brother.” Ragnar said. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Nice of you to venture so far from your ideal little life.” Rollo replied. “How is Lagertha?”

“Well enough.” Ragnar said with a clenched jaw. He knew how his brother lusted over his wife, just as Rollo knew Ragnar lusted after Hlina. Rollo glanced now at Hlina as she sighed, tired of their squabbling.

“Tell us your plan, Ragnar.” She said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand: that of sailing west.

Ragnar looked to Björn, drunk as he was on ale, and sent him away to lie down and sleep it off. Hlina downed her horn and pushed away the dishes as she leant in, eager for what Ragnar would say.

“I will go to your brother tomorrow, Hlina.” Ragnar said, “With the final things he needs. Rollo, I need you to gather loyal men who can accompany us.”

“You still are determined to go to the West?” Rollo sighed.

“Yes. The West is where our future lies, Rollo. Can you not feel it?”

“All I can feel is an aching in my belly for blood, ale and sex. All of which I can find in the Baltics.”

Hlina swallowed hard. She hated that Rollo was so possessive, but at the same time she hated that he slept with other women. When he had asked her to be his consort she had taken it as high praise. Now, after almost three years, she knew that she was simply second best and that he slept around to fulfil the hole left inside him when Lagertha had rejected him. She caught Ragnar’s eye and drew herself up, choosing, as always, to ignore it.

“How will you navigate?” She asked eagerly.

“I have something.” Ragnar said, and proceeded to explain about the sundial he had procured. Hlina watched in amazement as Ragnar explained. At every turn Rollo tried to second guess him but Ragnar was determined. He led them outside to demonstrate the sun-stone he held, and Rollo seemed convinced.

“When do we leave?” She asked eagerly as they sat back down inside.

“We?” Rollo asked, shaking his head. “There is no we, woman.”

Hlina glared at him. “Rollo you are not my father. He is dead. Nor are you my brother, who gives his blessing. You are a man who I share a bed with, but that does not give you the right to tell me that I cannot sail West.” She glowered at him. “I love you and I am dutiful to you but I will not stand by whilst you and Ragnar discover new lands. I have already seen one raid, Rollo. You did not stop me then.”

“I could not. It was ordered by the Earl.” Rollo replied.

“And you will not stop me now.” She turned to Ragnar. “I wish to join you, Ragnar. Will you allow it?”

“It will be dangerous, Hlina.” Ragnar said as he folded away his sunstone.

“Good.” Hlina said. “I am bored of playing house. I do not wish to go East. I wish to sail with Ragnar Lođbrok and discover new lands.”

“I have no objection.” Ragnar said with a shrug. Hlina smiled gratefully at him before turning to Rollo.

“Then West it is.” She said simply.

“Fine.” Rollo shrugged. “But I will not protect you out there.”

“Who says I need your protection?” Hlina replied. Ragnar simply smirked.

Kattegat was alive with life as their small party joined the festivtiies. They watched as a man was executed for the murder of another man. It was Björn’s first exposure to the adult world of the life they lived. He was made to understand it, though he did not seem happy, and he hated the way Rollo treated Hlina. Björn was inducted into the men under Earl Haraldson and given his arm-ring. Hlina gave Björn a kiss on the cheek to cement his induction and Björn had never been happier. Ragnar’s idea to sail West was forbidden. They were given their orders: sail East, as they always did. Hlina could tell Ragnar was not happy but bid him keep it to himself until they were to safety, but Ragnar was taken to see Earl Haraldson before they could talk about things. Björn fell asleep at the table. Rollo and Hlina were left alone in a crowded room.

Rollo glowered at Hlina over his ale horn.

“What is it Rollo?” Hlina asked exasperatedly. “Are you going to berate me again for defying you? Maybe if you married me I wouldn’t.”

“When will you stop speaking to me like you hate me so?” Rollo asked in a quiet voice. He seemed humbler than before, more like the man she had fallen in love with. Perhaps it was because Ragnar was no longer in the vicinity to put pressure on his manhood.

“When will you stop treating me like a child? I am not, Rollo, as you well know. I am a woman now, in mind, body and the eyes of the Gods.”

“I know that.” Rollo reached across the table and put his enormous hand on her arm. “I do know.”

She looked down at his attempt at compassion. She softened, entwining her fingers into his. “I’m glad that we have that established.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. We cannot go West.” Rollo retracted his fingers from her grip, changing again.

Hlina blinked at him, understanding. “You only apologised because you had your way.” She said, shaking her head. “You are unbelievable.” She got to her feet. “I am glad that we are not married. It means I am not stuck with you.” She glared at him and stalked away to where a group of their raiding companions were feasting. Amongst them was One-Eye, named as such since he lost his eye in an incident.

Rollo watched as she whispered in his ear and then led him from the hall as he was cheered on by their companions. Rollo thumped the table, hard, waking Björn from his sleep. When questioned he simply glowered at his own taste for women.


	2. Episode 1: The Choices We Make (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare for their voyage across the sea to the West, Hlina finds herself fighting more and more against Rollo's control and seeking comfort elsewhere, whilst feeling the need to prove herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: sorry it's taken me eight months!!

Before they set sail for the West, Hlina felt she needed to lay ground rules with Rollo. He had been acting like a spoilt, petulant child since Hlina had decided she was going with them. Ragnar was more than happy that she was coming along. He had always enjoyed Hlina’s company, not least because she worshipped the ground Ragnar walked on and he revelled in it. She knew full well that’s why he kept her around, but she didn’t care. She also knew that if he weren’t married to Lagertha then she would be his consort. Instead she had been fobbed off on Rollo, the brother. 

The weeks passed in preparation for their secret voyage and Hlina’s excitement rose. She had been on one raid East in the previous summer and she knew how to handle herself, but something about this one felt like it would be more exciting. As they prepared for their voyage at the home of her brother, Floki, Hlina couldn’t help but wonder. 

“You’ll get lines if you frown like that,” came the sing-song voice she knew very well. Her brother flopped down beside her on the bank leading down to the Fjord and she turned to smile at him. She had been plaiting the long grass of home into a knot for safe return and he took it from her to inspect it. “You’ve always had a way of channelling Jord.” Floki handed her back her knot, impressed. “She will bless us on our journey.”

“What of Njordor?” Hlina replied, completing the knot. “Will he be on our side?”

“I think he will be, yes.” Floki replied in his cryptic tone as they looked out to sea. “Ragnar, much like you, is blessed by the Gods.” 

“I hope the Gods remember that on our journey West.” Hlina finished the knot and tied it to her belt. There were raised voices down by the shore as Rollo and Ragnar discussed the voyage. Hlina sighed. 

“You are not bound to him,” Floki said in a hushed, wise tone. “He does not own you, he can not control you, you can leave him.”

“You only say that because you dislike him.” Hlina got to her feet and held her hand down for her brother. Floki wrapped his long fingers around hers. 

“You are my baby sister,” Floki said as he let her halt him up. “I just want to see you happy.”

Hlina rolled her eyes at Floki. “I am not a baby anymore.” 

“No.” Floki agreed, “I can see that.” He held up her arm to show her arm-ring, “You are a shieldmaiden and now you are a raider. Your mother would be proud.”

“As would yours,” Hlina smiled, “Floki the boat builder who is afraid to sail, venturing on his biggest voyage yet.”

Hlina smiled in thanks at him and then watched as he skirted down the shoreside to where Ragnar and Rollo stood. Her mother was not his, she had been his father’s second wife and that was why there was sixteen years between Hlina and her brother in age. Her mother had died when Hlina was small and their father not long after, so Floki had all but raised Hlina. He felt responsible for her in every way, but he was also pragmatic and knew she was headstrong and would always do what she saw to be right. Floki admired that. All the men did. Hlina was every bit as much one of the men as any of them. Floki had seen to it that Rollo took her as his consort when she desired it three years previous. He said he had called in a favour from the Gods, but Hlina knew he had simply told Rollo. Floki carried an odd mysticism about him that meant everyone pretty much did as he bid. He was the closest to the Gods and they all knew it. 

Hlina said a silent prayer to the Gods before venturing down to the shore to join the rest of the raiding party. 

“Ragnar,” She called as she approached, “what is there to do?”

Hlina joined the group and was greeted with claps on her armoured shoulder as she did. She smiled in thanks at the men who made her so welcome and waited for Ragnar to give her instructions. 

“See to the ravens.” Ragnar looked her up and down, seeing her in her full armour for the first time and finding himself enraptured, “They will be invaluable to us finding land.”

“Two?” She asked, “For Huginn and Muninn?” 

“Of course.” Ragnar smiled at her and she nodded her braided head, turning to head back up to where Floki kept his birds. 

“I will give you a hand.” Rollo called, excusing himself from the others and falling into step beside Hlina. 

Hlina looked up at him but did not comment as he walked beside her for a stride. She knew he had reason to seek her out beyond his usual territory marking.

“I can handle two birds without help, Rollo.” She said eventually when he did not speak. 

“I do not doubt.” Rollo said with a small eyebrow twitch of acknowledgement. 

“Will you be this possessive the entirety of the voyage?” Hlina added as she shrugged off his help to clamber over the wall to the rookery. 

“How is it possessive to want to help you?” Rollo climbed over himself.

“Because it’s you, Rollo.” Hlina replied. “It’s not your usual persona.” 

“Perhaps I have changed.” Rollo suggested as Hlina stopped walking to face him.

“Overnight?”

“I don’t know why you are so hostile towards me.” Rollo shook his head at her, “You chose me as your consort. I have been nothing but faithful…”

Hlina’s scoff cut him off. 

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I have.” Rollo snarled. “I have not chosen a consort over you.”

“You have bedded many.” Hlina shook her head at him. 

“But I have not promised myself to them as I have you.” Rollo narrowed his eyes. 

“How very honourable.” Hlina sighed. 

“I have needs, Hlina. And often you are far from me on your many travels.” Rollo growled. 

“Then why do you stay with me?” Hlina asked. “Why continue to bind yourself to me when clearly that is not what you want?” She was a head shorter than him but her anger and her warpaint made her seem taller as she squared up to him. 

“Because I made a promise.” Rollo argued. 

“When have you ever kept your promises?” Hlina asked him. “You act like I force you to sleep with other women by being distant, why not just do it?”

“You cannot get angry at me for sleeping with other women,” Rollo said indignantly, “I know you have done the same with One-Eye, right under my nose?!” 

“You would be mistaken. I have not slept with One-Eye, I swear on my brother’s life. I have not laid with another man besides you in my whole life.” Hlina’s annoyed voice ebbed to a much softer one as his expression turned to confusion. 

“What?!” Rollo scowled at her. She looked away from him, back to where the group stood on the shore and the bulking form of Ragnar. She sighed. 

“This bond that we have, Rollo…” She looked back at him, “it means something to me. I am your consort. For all your flaws…” She gently touched his chest, “you are the man to whom I am bound in loyalty if not marriage.” 

For a tender moment she looked up to him. They did happen, such moments. Very rarely, but they did. Usually in the middle of the night when he softened his exterior and she laid in his arms. He looked down at her and Hlina wondered if he did actually, under all his bravado, love her. He inclined his head to kiss her and she allowed him to, letting herself feel safe in his arms as he did. 

The moment passed when his hands slid to her backside and began to pull up her skirts. She slapped his hand away and then his cheek, hard, pushing him away roughly. 

“Is that all I mean to you?!” She asked indignantly. “For once we are speaking of real things and your mind goes straight to your cock.” 

Rollo growled, frustrated. “You don’t want me to sleep with other women and yet you do not sleep with me. Make your mind up!” 

“I want you to see me as more than just a piece of meat for you to have sex with!” Hlina shouted. “I swear to the Gods, Rollo, if you ruin this voyage West for me because you can’t get your head out of my vagina…”

“Last time I checked you didn’t mind that.” Rollo snarled. 

“I will cut off your cock myself.” Hlina warned. There was a look in her eyes that told Rollo she wasn’t joking. He knew that madness ran in her family, he knew she would be true to her word if pushed. 

“I see gathering the ravens is going well.” Ragnar’s voice came from the wall as he climbed over to break up their fight. 

Rollo glared at Hlina, then growled at Ragnar and stormed off in the direction of the hut above them. Hlina folded her arms and watched him leave before turning to Ragnar, her expression softening. 

“My apologies.” She said, turning to continue to the rookery. 

Ragnar caught her arm to stop her. “Hey, hey.” He lowered his voice. “What was that…?”

“Nothing.” Hlina replied. “Rollo being Rollo.”

“Ah.” Ragnar nodded, understanding instantly from simply three words. 

Hlina looked up at Ragnar and then after where Rollo had disappeared. “I promise it won’t affect the voyage.” She looked back at him. 

“For your own sake if no one elses.” Ragnar replied. “My brother is many things, but he is not worth your unhappiness.” 

“You sound like  _ my _ brother.” Hlina smiled gratefully at him. “Rollo has his merits.” She said diplomatically. 

“Yes. As do we all.” Ragnar said in a musing tone. “You don’t have to stay with him.”

“Why does everybody keep saying that?” Hlina growled, then met his bright blue eye. “Where else am I going to go?” It was no secret that she was in love with Ragnar. He looked back at her steadily. 

“You should see what happens in England…” Ragnar’s eyes shone. Hlina raised an eyebrow. 

“You really think it’s out there?”

“The Gods have told me.” Ragnar replied, “Have they not told you?”

Hlina looked out over the fjord and listened to the wind blowing through the trees around her, the caws of the ravens up above, the lap of the water. Her brother lived out here because it was so isolated, but also because the Gods were here. She closed her eyes for a moment and simply listened as the Gods whispered to her. She was an ancient soul, she had been here many times before, and that was why her physical age meant little to the people she called companions. She was descended from the Gods, from Frigg herself as Floki boasted. They spoke to her with little effort. She listened, and then she nodded. 

“Yes.” She concluded, looking to Ragnar through her painted eyes on her pale face, her oceanic eyes shining. “They have. England is where everything will change. It is written.” 

Ragnar smiled at her and squeezed her arm, a bond forming between them. “Where everything will change.” He repeated. There was something in his eyes, an unspoken something that Hlina did not recognise from him. She had never seen him look at her that way, but it was definitely there, and not entirely unwelcome. 

“It is written.” She repeated. 


	3. Episode 2: Our Gods (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in England stays in England, as the voyage West brings to light certain feelings Hlina has for Ragnar, and makes them seal such a union.

The raid was proving to be far more than Hlina had ever expected. Their boat had almost not made it West, Thor was not happy with their voyage, only as Floki and Hlina collectively prayed to Njorder for sympathy did the ravens find land. Floki had ruffled her soaked hair and she had grinned back at him, grateful for his support. Now they were on dry land they had come across a selection of small reverent buildings of stone, nestled in a small holding with geese, sheep, pigs… and men with funny, short haircuts running for their lives. They were unarmed and Hlina could not in her rightmind slay them as such. Instead she left the fighting and disappeared into one of the buildings

She took a moment, alone, to rest against the wall of one of the many large and drafty stone rooms as she tried to catch her breath. Outside she could hear the screams of the fallen locals as the group set about their raid. Hlina closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the stone, taking gasping breaths. Her hands, face and neck were covered in blood that had entirely nothing to do with her. She had simply been sprayed with it in passing. She had never been trained for this. Self-defence, yes, but never attacking innocent, unarmed civilians. 

She heard the door open and close rapidly and opened her eyes to Ragnar, similarly covered in blood. He set down his shield and investigated the shelves of the room, picking up the immense quantity of gold she had ignored, whilst looking at her with his intense blue eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, seeming to understand entirely. 

Hlina set down her sword and thought about her response. Ragnar moved around the shelves to stand directly in front of her, looking down his nose at her, an amused expression on his face. Hlina swallowed. 

“It’s not exactly what I expected.” She wiped blood from her face and hair. 

“What did you expect?” He leant against the wall with his hand, trapping her in front of him. He looked her up and down and smiled. “You thought it would be easy?”

Hlina shrugged in response. 

“No, I just didn’t think we would be butchering innocent unarmed people.” She looked around. “I think they are men of the Gods… their Gods.” She searched Ragnar’s eyes with confusion. “I see no sign of ours but this is a Holy place. I can feel it. I cannot kill these men.” 

“Do not let Rollo hear you.” Ragnar tutted his tongue softly. “He will think you pathetic.” 

“I know.” Hlina looked around her once more, then frowned at him. “And you do not?”

“No.” Ragnar smiled, amused. “If I’m honest I do not feel comfortable butchering them either.” 

There was a moment as he laid down his own sword and stepped closer to her. “If anyone asks we were looking for treasure.” He held up the nearest gold pot and stepped closer to her still. She looked up at him, her breathing shallow. “Think about it this way. We’re on different soil, in a different land. West. They never thought this would be possible.” He leant closer to her. “Anything could happen here.”

“Ragnar,” Hlina said warningly. She could almost feel his body against hers, trapping her between him and the wall. “If Rollo walks in...”

“He doesn’t own you.” Ragnar reminded her. “He has made that clear. As have you. Until he marries you…” 

“He will never marry me. He is not the marrying kind. I don’t want to be his wife, Ragnar.” Her voice was hushed as he pressed himself against her. He smelled of sweat, leather and blood and it was hard for her to focus. “If I take a husband… I want a husband who will care for me.” 

“They do not exist.” Ragnar rolled his eyes. 

“You care about Lagertha.” Hlina reminded him in a hushed voice, growing heady from his musk. 

“True. I love Lagertha. But she is not the only woman for me.” He put a hand on the wall beside her head. The whole voyage he had been sending her looks. It seemed he had been serious. 

Hlina looked into his soft blue eyes with her dark blue ones. She knew what was coming, though it had never happened before. Not with Ragnar. Only in her mind as she had grown up watching him. 

Suddenly she didn’t care about Rollo or what he would do to her or his brother. She inclined her head so that he would get the message. He smiled, his eyes shining, and kissed her on the lips, softly at first, then hungrier. His hand found her hair as he held her head in place, kissing her more forcefully as his tongue found hers. 

For a moment she tried to pull away, to argue, to see sense, but his body pressed against hers and she lost all thought control. This was all she had wanted for as long as she knew what those feelings and thoughts meant. 

His hands ran up the sides of her legs and hitched up her dress, cocking her leg against his as he opened the lacing of her warriors trousers. She pulled down the waist of his and before she fully knew what was happening his considerable length was pressing against her, requesting access. She spread her legs in permission and gave him a small breathy nod. He ran his kisses along her jawline and down her neck as he pushed inside her with haste and depth, causing her to cry out and clutch his braid for support, balancing her against him with ease. He thrust again and again and again into her, using the wall as leverage to push deeper and deeper. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He breathed in her ear between thrusts. 

“I’ve wanted you to do this since I first saw you.” Hlina replied with increasing pitch as he worked her hard. “I was a girl then, now I am a woman.” Sweat mingled with the blood as they reached their climax, oblivious to everything else going on around them and drowning out the cries of anguish from outside the closed doors. Her fingers wrapped around his braid as she pulled it, using it to release as she came around him. He followed suit in quick succession and rested his forehead against hers. 

As he pulled out of her slowly, reality crashed around her. She looked at his bloodstained face before pushing him away from her by his chest. 

“We can’t do this.” She began to lace up her trousers. "Our Gods are watching."

“We just did.” Ragnar said with a sparkle in his eye again. “It’s a bit late to turn back once we’ve already reached the destination. Our Gods know what it is to unite two bodies.”

“Not again.” Hlina said authoritatively, though she didn’t mean a word. She wanted nothing more than to do it again. “We can’t. If Rollo found out…” 

“He should treat you better.” Ragnar laced up his own trousers. 

“...or Lagertha.” Hlina said quietly.

Only then did Ragnar look worried. There was a pause as he met her eye. 

“Well.” He said, brushing her hair from her face. She swept it up into a braid again, “We’ll just have to keep it between us and the Gods, won’t we?”

Hlina didn’t feel comfortable with that, but she nodded slowly. “Agreed.” 

There was a moment between them, and then a sudden noise over in the far corner turned both of their heads. 

“What was that?” Ragnar asked. 

“I don’t know.” Hlina finished fixing her tunic and picked up her sword. Whatever or whoever it was, it had seen them being unfaithful. Ragnar stooped to pick up his own weapon and, putting a finger to his lips as he turned to Hlina, he led the way to the table at the end of the room. Whatever was behind it had moved it with a squeak. 

Ragnar waited for the opportune moment, then launched behind the table and pulled out a frightened looking man in the same brown rags as the rest of his brethren, a book clutched to his chest. Ragnar threw him on the floor and raised his sword, but the man cried out in their language. 

Ragnar and Hlina exchanged looks. They were both of the same mind: he was worth sparing, despite what he had seen or heard. 


	4. Episode 2: Our Gods (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hlina gets to know the priest that she saved, and finds him not too different from herself.

“How do you know our language?” Ragnar demanded of the poor, frightened man. 

“We are to travel, to spread the word of God.” The man replied in their native tongue. Hlina frowned at him. 

“God?” She asked. She had known this to be a Holy place. He seemed all the more frightened when she spoke as though he had never spoken with a woman before. “How have you travelled to our land but we did not know of yours?” She stooped to his level on the ground and pulled at his tunic curiously. “I hardly think that fair.”

“We know of many lands to the East.” The man replied, growing braver by the second, still clutching his book. Hlina frowned at him and then looked to Ragnar for confirmation. Ragnar simply shrugged. 

“Why is this one not dead?” Rollo’s voice came from the door and Hlina got to her feet, standing to attention as he swept his axe across the table-top and toppled the items on top of it with a series of ‘clangs’ and ‘crashes’. He pointed his axe at the man but both Ragnar and Hlina stepped in the way of him advancing. Rollo looked between them, betrayed. 

“I desire him as a slave.” Hlina said. “He will be my spoils.” 

“A slave?” Rollo raised his eyebrow at her. “What would a woman of mine need of a slave? Do I not see that you want for nothing?!”

Hlina cocked her own eyebrow and gripped her sword. Rollo knew her response all too well. Rollo narrowed his eyes at her, then looked to Ragnar. 

“You support this?” Rollo asked.

“I do. I forbid anyone to harm this man.” Ragnar shrugged.

“What happened to we are all equals?” Rollo squared up to his brother. 

“If we are equals you will not question why Hlina desires to take this man as her share?” Ragnar said matter-of-factly. Rollo’s nostrils flared as he saw he had no say in the matter, and so instead he brought his axe down in an arc on the wooden cross on the wall. He, and the men he brought with him, set about clearing the gold from the tables and altars. Ragnar made to help with a warning look to Hlina, telling her to handle what the man may have heard or seen. She stooped to take the man’s wrist and help him to his feet. 

“Did you understand all of that?” She asked in a hushed voice. 

“I understood the word ‘slave’, yes.” He said. He glanced nervously to Rollo and then to Ragnar. “If you are his woman,” He nodded to Rollo, “why were you…” 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll cut out your tongue.” Hlina warned him. He fell silent instantly. “We need to be on the same footing here, priest. I saved your life. You must repay the favour. You speak nothing of what you saw or heard between myself and Ragnar, and I make sure you keep your life.” She met his eyes. “Understood?”

He looked back at her, his soft eyes exploring hers for a moment. Then, subtly, he nodded. “Understood.” 

“Good.” She replied. 

“Hlina.” Ragnar called from the door, ordering her with one word to help them move out. She nodded and pulled a length of rope from her belt. 

“Anything you desire to bring with you, I warn you to grab it now before it is burned to ash.” She spoke as she tied the rope around his neck and wrists. He frowned at her in horror. 

“Who are you people?” He asked as she bound him. 

“Raiders.” She replied, knotting the rope tight. 

“You are not like them?” He asked as she wrapped the rope around her own wrists. 

“Hlina!” Rollo barked from the doorway. Hlina jumped a little and gestured to him that she was coming.

“I am more like them than you think.” She tugged the rope and took a breath. “Last warning: grab what you need.” She met his eye again. He looked back at her and then gestured at the book in his hand. “This is all.” 

“Give it to me.” She said, taking it before he could. “I will see you get it back.” 

The man frowned at her as she tucked the book into her bodice and then led him by the rope from the church. All the way out into the courtyard he wondered how a woman could be so ruthless, could have sex in a Holy space, and yet be so full of heart. These men had come from afar to bring Judgement Day upon them. Perhaps here, in the form of a Viking woman, Mary herself had come along with the demons. 

Or was she the Harlot of which the Book of John spoke, the devil incarnate who would lead men into temptation. That seemed far more fitting an explanation. 

“Who is this?” A man with war-paint similar to Hlina’s asked as he approached. 

“This is a priest, brother, and he will be my slave.” Hlina explained. 

“You do not get to decide that.” Floki frowned as he looked the priest up and down. 

“I just did.” Hlina argued back, “He is of great intrigue to me.” 

“The Earl will not like it.” Floki shook his head, “Nor will the Gods.” 

“The Earl will not know, and the Gods have sent the priest to me.” Hlina argued. “I swear to the Gods, if one more man tells me what I can and cannot take from this raid…”

“Alright, alright.” Floki glowered at the priest. “He is your responsibility.” 

“I am aware, Floki.” Hlina glared at him, “Shall we?” 

Floki let out an indignant sound and then turned to lead the way down to the shoreline. 

As they walked Hlina kept a firm grip on the rope of her monk as more monks joined them. Rollo asserted his dominance by all but drowning one who tried to escape. 

“Barbarian.” The priest muttered under his breath. Hlina tugged his rope to indicate she had heard him and glared at him as a warning to keep quiet or he would be next. The priest looked her up and down and then decided to obey her suggestions and kept his head down as they boarded the boat and he was taken from Hlina to be bound to the mast with his brothers. He watched as she interacted with the man who seemed to be in charge. 

“The Earl will not let you keep him.” Ragnar whispered. “A slave is a big share for such a young shieldmaiden.” 

Hlina stared at him. “What makes you think the Earl will know?” 

“Knut is not here.” Ragnar looked around them, “That troubles me.” 

Hlina followed his gaze, then looked to the monks tied to the mast. “What will become of him?” She looked at Ragnar. “You cannot let them kill him.”

“If it comes to it,” Ragnar looked at the monk, “I will take him as my share.” He looked back at Hlina. “As long as he keeps his mouth shut.” 

“He will.” Hlina promised. “I made sure of it.” 

“Then I will take him, for you.” Ragnar whispered with a knowing look into her eye. Hlina smiled at him in thanks and then they returned to setting out for home. 

The journey would take them the best part of five nights, plenty of time for the priest to learn about his captors. He was particularly fascinated by the woman they referred to as Hlina. She did not seem much like her peers. She was gentle, making sure each of the captives had drunk water. 

On the fourth night, after the death of one of the monks, Hlina had watch over the water. She settled herself on the floor of the boat opposite the monk she had rescued, and it occurred to her that she did not know his name. 

“Do you have names?” She asked as she pulled her furs around herself, shielding herself from the sea-spray, “You and your priests?”

“We have names.” The monk replied. “Mine is Athelstan.” 

“Noble stone.” She said sagely, translating his name, “You are steadfast?”

“I suppose so.” Athelstan frowned at her, surprised once again by her softness of heart. 

“I am Hlina.” She said. “I am named for the shieldmaiden who served Frigg. They say Hlin was a protector, and a strong woman.” 

Athelstan couldn’t help but think it sounded as though her name suited her, too. 

“Frigg?” Athelstan frowned. Hlina frowned back at him. 

“The allmother?” Hlina was astounded that he did not know. “You do not have Frigg?”

“There is only one God, Hlina.” Athelstan said, assuredly, “And he has no name.” 

“Then how do you speak to him?” Hlina asked with a confused scowl. 

“He does not need to be addressed by name, but if I do… he answers to Father.” Athelstan explained. “We are all His children.” 

Hlina’s confusion deepened. She shook her head. “Odin is the Allfather.” She said skeptically. 

Athelstan frowned at her, unsure what to say next. 

“How can one God take on everything?” Hlina asked in confusion, “Does he not get angry or annoyed?”

“He doesn’t always answer.” Athelstan admitted.

“No wonder.” Hlina remarked. “I wouldn’t want to answer endless prayers.” She pulled out an apple and bit into it, then frowned. “Your God must be very busy.” 

Athelstan frowned at her. Unlike the men she aligned herself with who seemed adamant to not listen to anything to do with God, Hlina seemed interested in learning about His word. Athelstan looked her up and down again, taking in the unusual appearance she bore: the horns in her hair, the warpaint on her face, the tattoos on her arms and neck of symbols Athelstan did not recognise. She was very young, but Athelstan felt she had lived much already. 

“That man,” Athelstan said in a quiet voice, “the one you were… with.” 

“Ragnar?” Hlina asked in just as hushed a voice. 

Athelstan nodded. “He is not your husband?”

Hlina shook her head. “No. He has a wife.” 

Athelstan’s eyebrows raised as he learned instantly about the custom. “What about the other man?” He gestured at Rollo. 

“Rollo is my consort.” Hlina replied. “He will not marry me.” She picked at her nail and twisted her apple around in her hand. 

Athelstan looked surprised. “You live out of wedlock?”

It was Hlina’s turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “You will learn much from our society, priest.” She said, offering him the rest of her apple. “I have a feeling we do things very differently. You will have to learn, and learn quickly.”

Over at the helm of the ship Ragnar looked up to where Hlina and the priest were talking. Ragnar had not seen her that content, that relaxed, in a long time. He knew he would have to make sure that it could continue, no matter what happened back home. Anything to liberate her from Rollo, and to prevent Lagertha finding out about his infidelity. Anything to make Hlina happy. 


	5. Episode 3: Don't Show Your Heart (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in their home country Hlina tries to find where her place is with the men in her life, and dreams of returning to England.

**_August 793, Kattegat_ **

Upon returning to their homeland, the hoard was confiscated, as Ragnar had predicted, by Earl Haraldson as Knut had betrayed them. They were each permitted to take one thing from the haul. As Ragnar had also predicted, Hlina was not allowed to keep Athelstan as her prize. Ragnar, seeing her face, had stepped up and kept his promise, taking Athelstan as his ‘slave’. They then went their separate ways. Hlina remained in Kattegat with Rollo whilst they tried to work out their ‘relationship’ and Ragnar, Athelstan in tow, returned to his farmstead. 

Hlina had no permanent residence to return to. When in Kattegat she lived with Rollo in his shack on the outskirts, or with Floki in his house by the shore. She decided Rollo deserved a chance to prove himself the man she had looked up to, and so it was to Rollo’s shack that she went.

“What are you doing here?” Rollo asked as he turned to her in the doorway. She ignored his jipe and shut the door and bolted it.

“I’m your consort, am I not?” She shrugged off her cloak, hurling it over the stool to the side to indicate she was staying. 

“You sang a very different tune in England.” Rollo scowled. 

Hlina took a deep breath. He was difficult, he always had been, but there was something about him that Hlina still loved deeply, unconditionally. He had saved her life on many an occasion, had stood by her through her darkest episodes. He had been loyal for the most part, he had always come back to her as was true to his word. 

“It was all new in England.” She replied. “It was all overwhelming.” She swallowed as she thought about the priest, or the way Ragnar had taken her up against that wall. “I am sorry.” She met Rollo’s eye, the truth in her voice loud and clear. 

He scowled a little as he looked at her, his dark eyes searching her blue ones. A beat, and then his expression softened considerably. 

“I apologise.” He said. “For the way I treated you.” He reached out with his long arm to gently touch her face with his hand. “You deserve much more than I gave.”

“When all is said and done, Rollo,” She put a hand on his, “I chose you. I stand by that choice.” 

“That is reassuring to hear.” Rollo stepped up to her and ran his hands up her arms, cupping her jaw in his strong fingers and inclining her head to look up at him. “Truce?” 

Hlina’s mouth was dry. She thought about the priest, she thought about Ragnar, remembering once again how it had felt to have Ragnar inside her. She closed her eyes for a split second to let herself feel it again, then opened them and nodded resolutely. “Truce.” 

Rollo managed a smile through his scowl as he leaned down to kiss her. Rollo had never been one for soft and tender kisses, and that was something Hlina had gotten used to in the three years they had shared. It used to excite her that he went in for the rough embrace, now it just seemed trivial. She went with it all the same. She had promised him she would, she was true to her word. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and let him lift her effortlessly in his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He laid her down on the bed and made short work of unlacing her dress. She momentarily lost herself as he kissed down her naked form, his beard tickling her skin. Just before he reached her hips he gripped her legs sharply and she raised her head to frown at him in question.

“You are my woman, you know that?” He asked. “Mine.” 

Hlina blinked at him, taking in the threat that came so readily from his lips. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Of course I am.” She agreed. 

He smiled at her and continued to go down on her. As his tongue took her roughly so that she yelped uncontrollably, she couldn’t help but picture Ragnar in her mind as she laid her head back on the furs, giving herself over to the sensations.

Weeks passed and Rollo was none the wiser to the fact Hlina’s desires lay elsewhere. She went about her day to day business, going to and from the market and speaking with her contacts, finding out all she could about the Earl that may come in handy to Ragnar. Only when she got the information she thought he could use did she think of leaving Kattegat to tell him.

She began to think again of returning to England, of learning more about the culture. She saw Ragnar’s fascination with the land echoed in her own thoughts. She lay awake on the furs beside Rollo and tried to organise her mind. His chest rose and fell steadily beneath her as she traced the tattoos on his skin. He wasn’t all bad. He had been as important to her as Ragnar when she had been growing up, looking up to the Lodbrok brothers as she had. He had always been rougher than his younger brother but Hlina knew Rollo, too, had a soft side. She wished he would show it more. 

He stirred beneath her and opened his eyes. 

“Why do you watch me like that.” Rollo said, disgruntled.

“Because you’re mine.” She gently touched his face, “Is that a crime?” 

Rollo sighed irritably and turned over, pushing her off him in the process. “You’re such a woman.” He complained. 

Hlina scowled at him, put out. “I am going to visit my brother today, Rollo.” She said. There was a grunt in response. She scowled further. “I may be gone some time.” There was no response as he fell back asleep. Hlina considered his reaction, considered shaking him or mounting him to get him to respond. She instead sighed and set about dressing. It hadn’t been a lie, she would see Floki, but she would then also set out across the Fjord to visit Ragnar. She needed to know what his plans for returning to England were. 

She gave Rollo one last look as she shrugged on her cloak and left the shack, and Rollo, behind. 

~*~

**_Ragnar’s Farmstead_ **

“Hlina.” Lagertha approached the shoreline, laden as she was with kindling, as Hlina’s boat drew up to it and she climbed out. Lagertha offered a freehand to steady her as she found her landlegs. “Were we expecting you?” 

“No,” Hlina tethered the boat to the moorpost and dusted herself off, “but I could not stay in Kattegat any longer. The Earl is suspicious and power mad and Rollo…” Hlina tailed off but Lagertha held up a hand to indicate she need say no more. 

“Well.” Lagertha smiled and hugged her with her free arm, “You know you are always welcome here. You are family, even if Rollo will not marry you.” 

Hlina felt a stab of two-fold guilt in her stomach that she covered with the smile she returned to Lagertha. 

“I am pleased to hear it.” Hlina said, letting Lagertha lead her up the shore to the farmstead. 

“Gyda, look who it is.” Lagertha called to where Gyda stood at the sheep-pen.

Gyda’s face broke into a grin as she hurried over, pleased as always to see the closest thing she had to a sister. “Hlina!” She caught Hlina around the waist and hugged her, “We did not expect you. I thought I would not see you again until Uppsala!” 

Hlina chuckled softly and hugged her back. “I couldn’t stay away from you that long, Gyda!” Hlina tugged one of her braids gently, “You grow in beauty everytime I see you. The mirror of your mother.” Guilt panged in her stomach again. 

Lagertha laughed and vanished into the house to fetch Ragnar to greet their guest.

“Have you been practicing?” Hlina asked as Gyda ran over the hilt of the sword at Hlina’s side. 

“Only when mother isn’t looking.” Gyda said guiltily, “She doesn’t want that life for me.” 

Hlina looked at her young face carefully and cupped it in her hand. “It’s not about your mother, Gyda.” She whispered. “I am surprised Lagertha of all people would say such a thing.” 

“She says she could not bear to lose her daughter.” Gyda said innocently. She shrugged slightly as Ragnar appeared in the doorway. “Papa! Look! It’s Hlina!” 

Hlina looked over to Ragnar and kept her face neutral as she took him in.

“Gyda,” He called as he approached, “go and help your brother and the priest.” He ordered. Hlina felt a stupid pang again at the mention of the priest. 

“Yes father,” Gyda skipped off merrily in the direction her father indicated. 

“That girl idolises you,” Hlina said wistfully as she folded her arms and turned to Ragnar. 

“I was about to say the same to you.” Ragnar looked her up and down, then scowled. “What news of Kattegat? Lagertha said you had word on the Earl?”

Hlina noticed his change in expression and swallowed hard. They both knew it was not a social call. Hlina was important to Ragnar for many reasons, but not least because she was, at present, small and of little consequence to the Earl. He overlooked her presence in Kattegat and so she could gather information. 

“He plans to let you sail West once more.” Hlina lowered her voice but shook her head as Ragnar’s eyes lit up, “He means to post a man in the warband to feed information back to him.” 

Ragnar nodded. “I suspected as much.” 

“I am sorry I do not have more information for you.” She sounded genuinely apologetic. 

“That is plenty.” Ragnar smiled at her. “Will you stay? I know it would make Gyda…” He cleared his throat, “And  Björn…” He gave her a look, “ very happy.”

Hlina rolled her eyes at him. It was no secret that  Björn felt attraction to Hlina, they all knew it. Hlina smiled knowingly at Ragnar, flirtation in her eyes. 

“What about you?” She lowered her voice to an almost inaudible whisper, “Will it make you very happy?” 

Ragnar simply gave her a look that made her instantly moist between her legs. Her lips parted slightly as she forced herself to look away from him and compose herself. He had too much power over her and they both knew it. She had to grow stronger. 

She swallowed hard, her mouth dry. 

“Have you told Lagertha?” She turned away from the house to speak in case Lagertha was looking out at them. 

“Do you think you would still be alive if I had?” Ragnar looked to the ground as he replied. Hlina smiled uncontrollably and cleared her throat to clear the tension. 

“Look, I told you!” Gyda’s excited voice came over the brow of the hill as she pointed, Björn and Athelstan behind her. 

Björn’s face lit up and he hurried down the hill, only stopping as he got closer to preserve his dignity.

“Hello Björn.” She smiled at him. 

“Hello Hlina.” Björn swallowed, his palms growing clammy. 

Hlina met Ragnar’s eye and they both smirked before Ragnar clouted Björn around the head and sent him inside. 

“Gyda,” Ragnar ordered, “help your mother with supper.” 

“Yes papa.” Gyda followed Björn inside. 

“You remember the priest.” Ragnar gestured at Athelstan with a knowing look to Hlina, before turning on his jheel and heading into the house. 

“Priest.” Hlina said quietly as she met Athelstan’s eye. 

He lowered his gaze and nodded in acknowledgement and respect to her. 

“How are you finding life here?” She asked, knowing it was a loaded question. 

“Ragnar and Lagertha are kind to me.” Athelstan replied. Hlina nodded. 

“They are kind people.” She felt a pang of guilt again which she forced herself to shrug off with a deep breath in. There was a pause as she took in the hair growing on top of his head and his tattered robes. “I look forward to speaking with you more, Athelstan.” She chose her words carefully. He looked up at the use of his name and minutely returned the smile she gave him. There was an undeniable exchange that passed between them before she headed into the house, him following behind. 

Night fell after a supper of jovial conversation and the children drifted off to sleep upstairs. A few drinks later and Ragnar and Lagertha retired to bed too. A look from Ragnar to Hlina and a glance to Athelstan told her to stay awake a little longer. 

There was a long silence as Hlina looked into the flames. Athelstan frowned as the sounds of Lagertha and Ragnar in the bed filled the shack. Hlina felt guilt for the fourth time. She decided to do something about it. 

“Do you want to get some air, priest?” She asked quietly. He met her eye and nodded slowly. She smiled at him gently and led the way outside to the shore, where she sat in the grass and looked out at the moonlight reflected on the surface. There was a pause, and then Athelstan sat hesitantly beside her. Another long silence followed as Hlina skimmed rocks across the serene surface. 

“How do you find our country?” She asked eventually, curling her arms around her drawn knees and turning her head to face him, her cheek resting upon them.

“I am getting used to it here.” Athelstan said quietly. “I can think of worse places to be held captive.”

“Are you?” She asked with a frown. He met her eye, questioning. She sat up straighter. “Are you captive? I see no rope around your neck or wrists. No whip marks.” She scanned his eyes. “Ragnar is a good man.” 

“You love him.” Athelstan said quietly. 

Hlina looked away, showing her cards. “We all love him.” She explained. “He is…” She couldn’t find the words. 

There was a long pause. 

“I like the place,” Athelstan said eventually, “it’s the customs I am still getting used to.” 

“Customs?” Hlina asked. 

“The way you do things out here.” Athelstan translated. “Especially marital customs.” Hlina frowned at him again and he went to explain, “The way you have wives and husbands, but you can have sex with those outside of your marriage.” 

Hlina looked at him quickly, in fear. 

“I haven’t said anything.” Athelstan said, his eyes wide. Hlina relaxed a little. “Only… my first night here, Ragnar and Lagertha asked me into their bed. Like it was a game.” Athelstan sounded confused. “You can sleep with anyone.”

Hlina rolled her eyes. It was just the thing Ragnar would do. Maybe Lagertha did know, but just accepted it? 

“Not anyone.” Hlina explained, “Not if they are married. Only if they, and their spouse, allows it. A woman can rightly kill her husband for breaking the marriage bond.” Hlina felt guilty yet again. Lagertha couldn’t know. 

“So you could have anyone,” Athelstan asked carefully, “as long as they weren’t married? You are not married to…” He frowned. 

“Rollo.” Hlina finished for him. He nodded whilst she shook her head. “No I am not. But… I cannot have anyone. They must give me permission first.”

“Does that happen often?” Athelstan asked before he could stop himself.

“Not as often as you’d think.” Hlina held her knees closer, thinking about Rollo and Ragnar. 

Athelstan studied her carefully, noted the slight curve of her nose and the way her dark hair fell down her back and the braids woven into it. She was slight but she was strong, and Athelstan would not have known her age if Ragnar had not told him. She was a formidable woman already. 

“But you’d like it to?” Athelstan asked, glancing back at the house and then to her face once again. She met his eye and she bit her lip, thinking. She was really the most beautiful woman Athelstan had ever seen, much softer than he had thought originally. 

“All women desire to be wanted.” Hlina said diplomatically. 

There was a pause. 

“What about slaves?” He asked with a small frown. She knitted her eyebrows in query. “I’ve seen men of your culture taking female slaves like…” He shuddered. 

Hlina shook her head. “I do not agree with that. Many of my companions, the ones with dicks between their legs,” She sighed, “See slaves as property with which they can do what they like.”

“You don’t?” Athlestan felt himself feeling something he had never felt before as he looked at her soft, passive face. 

She shook her head again. “All people have rights to be treated well, to be given a fair fight and a chance to defend themselves. What our warband did to your people…” She suddenly felt herself choking up and looked at him, her eyes wide and welling with tears, “was nothing short of slaughter. There is no honour in that. There cannot be Valhalla for taking innocent lives.” She blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Before he could stop himself, Athelstan reached up with his sleeve to wipe her eye. She jerked away from him as though he was going to slap her and for the first time he saw fear in her eye. When she realised what he was doing, however, she leaned back towards him and let him dab her cheek. A moment passed between them as she smiled in thanks. 

“I have heard of Valhalla.” Athelstan said as he folded his arms within his sleeves again. 

“It is a wondrous place.” Hlina nodded. “A pity I will never see it.” 

“Oh?” Athelstan frowned at her. 

“Women cannot go to Valhalla. Even those who die in battle.” She shrugged. “Instead we go to Hel.” She noticed Athelstan’s reaction as he crossed himself and cocked her head, questioning his reaction. “You have heard of Hel?”

Athelstan looked unable to answer. 

“The realm of the dead?” 

“A terrible place.” Athelstan muttered. 

“No,” Hlina shook her head, her voice filled with awe, “It is not the same as Valhalla but it will be an honourable afterlife.” She nodded, assured. 

Athelstan frowned, realising she must be speaking of a different place to that he had been taught. He looked at her as she looked out over the Fjord again and noticed, for the first time, how lost she seemed to be. He found himself feeling more for her with every second. A long time passed as he watched her and contemplated that they may not be as different as he had once thought.

“I grew up here, you know.” Her voice sounded odd after so long in silence. She looked at him to see if he was still listening and found him looking at her. “My father died when I was a child and I never knew my mother,” She shrugged, “Floki, my brother, raised me and he did so with the help of Ragnar and Rollo and Lagertha.” Hlina bit her lip. “I owe them everything.” 

“It seems I owe Ragnar everything, too.” Athelstan said quietly. 

Hlina met his eye and turned to him fully, her eyes wide. “Tell me more about England?” She asked, her expression innocent and soft. 


End file.
